


Bed of Nails

by m3aculpa



Series: Blood Music [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee
Genre: Community: 10_hurt_comfort, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, M/M, Rape, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3aculpa/pseuds/m3aculpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike tries to divide and conquer. Needless to say, it doesn't go very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed of Nails

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Bed of Nails  
>  **Fandom:** Glee/Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Kurt, Spike, Spike/Kurt, Puck, Finn, Puck/Kurt, Puck/Kurt/Finn  
>  **Warnings:** Glee: AU after season 1. Buffy: Set after 4x14 "Goodbye Iowa". Screwy timelines, in other words. Spike's language. Non-con/dub-con  
>  **Word count:** 1881 words  
>  **Summary** : Sequel to [Burning Up Inside](http://m3aculpa.livejournal.com/11859.html). Spike tries to divide and conquer. Needless to say, it doesn't go well.  
>  **a/n:** Seventh installation in Blood Music and the table to be found [**here**](http://m3aculpa.livejournal.com/3176.html). Wow, it's been a while. Hopefully this won't be a huge let down (really hope not - I think it's one of the best I've written for the series). Sorry for taking so long, but life has been on the hellish side this year.  
> 

**Bed of Nails**

  
”Bugger it all!”  
   
Spike landed another vicious kick to the garbage can, wishing that it was a living being. Sadly it seemed like even the demons had stayed in tonight. The evening was damp and maybe the winds had transported some of Spike’s rage out to them, so that they quivered in fear as they stayed in their lairs. The rage kept building up inside.  
   
A good spot of violence would have helped matters. But nobody was around to oblige. It left Spike with no outlet for his rage. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth at the tidal surge of anger. Bloody slayer and her bleeding Scoobies and their companionship and trust. It seemed like they’d got closer afterward.  
   
Divide and conquer. Spike was good at sowing mistrust. He could see their little weaknesses and reach out and twist them around. Expose them for the world. He could play on the insecurities of others like a virtuoso. But for some reason they’d seen through him.  
   
Divide them. Make them resent and mistrust each other. Do it like the myth of Eris; throw a golden apple into the room with three goddesses in it and address it to the fairest of them all. Watch them tear each other apart for the epithet ‘fairest of them all’.  
   
Simple. Boring; he could have done it in his sodding _sleep_. If he’d succeeded, Adam would have removed the chip. As it was, he’d tweaked it slightly. A pre-payment, if you will. Spike could think about harming humans now without getting a migraine. And he did with relish. He imagined locking Captain Cardboard in with a werewolf during the full moon. He wanted to take Red and drink her blood. Keep her for weeks, taking enough to make her weak, but not too much so that she wouldn’t cry. But most of all, he wanted to rip the slayer apart in front of an adoring Kurt. He wanted add her as a notch in his belt. It was so sweet, this fantasy – he could almost taste the blood from her still warm and beating heart.  
   
Somehow this made it all worse. It made him crave the ability to make his fantasies reality. It maddened him to be impotent to do so. He’d been given a slight taste of his old life and he wanted it back. But she’d seen through him! The sodding slayer had seen through it all!  
   
And all he could do was _fume_ and kick _inanimate objects_ and spoil for a _fight_. Because no matter how tempting it was to nab that stupid blonde girl walking in front of him – all alone in the night – he couldn’t do anything to her. It infuriated him. Stupidity like that should have a prize. And he was the thing that went bump in the night. He was the monster under the bed. He was the thing mothers threatened you with if you weren’t good. He was the Big Bad.  
   
He slammed his fist into the wall. Broke the skin, broke the bone; didn’t notice. It healed without him making an expression. He kept on seething and cursing. The slayer and her gang were probably planning to put an end to Adam right now. If he’d just removed the chip, he could have helped. Now he couldn’t do anything. He wanted the bleeding chip gone!  
   
Skulking around the cemetery didn’t help. For some reason there was very little demon activity. It probably had a lot to do with Adam and his impending battle. But it left Spike with a whole set of anger management issues. His anger couldn’t be released the usual way.  
   
With a muffled curse and a kick to an old headstone, which split apart, he turned around. He started to trudge back to the crypt. He patted down his pockets and realised that while his lighter was there, he was all out of cigarettes. Sure, he could steal some. But in his current state of mind, he would probably try to hit the store keeper and end up lying curled up on the floor in pain until the police came.  
   
He lingered outside the crypt, reluctant to face Kurt. His princess didn’t like the idea of working with Adam. He, very hesitantly and disapproving, had helped Spike with the plan, but he appeared to have more faith in the Scoobies than Adam. He was vocal in this. They argued far more than they should. Spike felt like Adam would know more about the chip, considering that he knew everything about the Initiative.  
   
When he couldn’t justify lingering outside the door like a frightened boy, he entered the crypt. The above floor was empty, so he stepped down to where they kept their bed and things. He heard the soft murmur of voices from the bed and walked in unannounced.  
   
Kurt was bent over the whelp and they were exchanging kisses. Long, languid kisses and Noah’s hands roamed over Kurt’s back. Down, cupping his ass. Spike had seen it before. Enjoyed it, even. But not today. It angered him. The smile on Puck’s face was a mockery to him. He knew how he felt about Kurt. Even if those feelings weren’t true, he saw a threat in them. The ring on his finger might be a symbol of Kurt’s pretty words, but he couldn’t trust him not to be fickle. Why wouldn’t he want a proper vampire more than one that had been made helpless?  
   
Kurt’s head turned to the side. Spike caught sight of a soft smirk that turned into a wide smile when Kurt caught sight of him. It felt rather fake, to be honest. Kurt couldn’t be that happy to see him. His lovely princess (though was he really his still?) got off the bed. He walked towards Spike with a dancer’s steps. His hips swung hypnotically. Spike kept his eyes on the porcelain, doll-like face and felt a dizzy surrealism descend over him.  
   
“You’re back,” Kurt said, sounding to all intents pleased.  
   
Spike didn’t kiss him. Instead he headed directly towards the table where a new pack of smokes were. He kicked Finn until the boy moved out of the way. Why couldn’t he lie on beds like a normal person? No, constantly in the way, down on the floor, more like a dog than a vampire. And of course, princess would have to rush to his side to comfort the puppy.  
   
“What’s the matter with you?” Kurt asked him in outrage. “Take it out on another demon, if you must, but leave Finn alone!”  
   
Spike violently lit up. He considered putting the burning cigarette against Finn’s arm, but decided against it. The violent anger churned away in his stomach. He let the buzz of the nicotine dull it slightly.  
   
“She didn’t take the bait,” he ground out. “Figured it out.”  
   
Kurt looked momentarily smug. He hadn’t put much stock in that particular plan. But it quickly morphed into concern.  
   
“And he didn’t remove the chip?”  
   
“I wish you’d lay off it!” Spike said, raising his voice in anger. “He bloody well will!”  
   
“And I wish that you’d see he won’t!” the brunette said with vehemence. “Once he’s got what he wants, he’ll kill us and use the parts for some nefarious scheme!”  
   
Spike snapped. Sires held a lot of power over the ones they turned and that power meant the empowering suggestion that could bend their fledges to their will. Spike’s face changed and eyes flashed yellow. His nostrils flared in rage.  
   
“Kurt, get on the bed,” he said. “On your fours.”  
   
Kurt opened his mouth as if to protest, but his body was moving before his brain could keep up. Spike wanted to hurt him. Tear him apart. Make him _bleed_. The blood, visualised in his mind, splattered over the crypt’s floor and ceiling and walls until it was a world of scarlet. He hissed ‘ _quiet_!’ between his teeth and made the whelp get on the bed with Kurt.  
   
Kurt was shaking his head even as Spike made him spread his legs. Laughter roared in the back of Spike’s head. It sounded like Angelus. He ordered the whelp, the one who looked on his mate with adoring eyes, to pull down the jeans just down his thighs. He was making it cheap. Dirty.  
   
Kurt cried when Puck split him open. The dark inside of Spike wanted more. The dark excitement made him hard. But it didn’t last long. He grew bored. This was rather dull after all; listening to Kurt’s snivels and half-choked sobs. Mildly entertaining was the whelp’s face; the way he seemed to try to hold back, try not to hurt Kurt. But Kurt had been so young when he created him that Spike had the same power over Puck that he had over Kurt.  
   
Boredom made him add Finn into the mix; made him fuck Kurt’s pretty mouth. Whore lips. There were tears on Kurt’s cheeks and his eyes were wide open. He choked and his hands twisted the linens around them. Spike wanted to hurt him and he had managed to do so. But it wasn’t exciting anymore. His cock was softening inside of his pants.  
   
He stormed off and let the door slam behind him.  
   
*******  
   
The moment the door closed behind Spike, Noah softened inside of him. The suggestion had lost its hold over him and Finn, who pulled out of Kurt’s mouth with a confused, forlorn sound. The boy’s eyes were dark and confused. He tried to turn to Kurt for comfort, but Kurt was shaking too much and to wrapped up in his own pain.  
   
Spike had been his one and only. Spike’s right as his sire. The ultimate proof that yes, Kurt was his and nobody else’s. He wouldn’t have let anybody else fuck him, unless Spike and he was irrevocably over. Spike had known. Spike had made this happen. Spike had wanted to tear him apart. Wanted to humiliate him. Wanted to hurt him.  
   
He curled up like a wounded animal, trying to make himself as small as possible. He pressed his hands to where his heart was and gritted his teeth. It hurt. Why did Spike have to make him this way? Somewhere half between human and vampire. The shaking wouldn’t let up. The agony is his unbeating heat wouldn’t leave him be.  
   
Puck pulled him back against his chest and tried to comfort him. Kurt didn’t actually hear what he was saying. Probably encouragement to leave Spike. He’d contemplated leaving Spike before, but that was mostly when he’d been frustrated by his sire’s depression. This wasn’t the same. He hadn’t believed that Spike would wilfully, spitefully hurt him.  
   
Finn curled up and rested his head on Kurt’s stomach. Automatically Kurt’s hand fell down and he started to stroke Finn’s hair. The soft strands slid through his fingers. Finn burrowed his head into his stomach and Kurt tried to _think_. Tried to get over the inconsolable sensation that they all might have lost something important.  
   
Because for the first time since this all began, he realised that he might have to leave Spike, not because he was bored, but because Spike was a danger to them. To him.  
   
He needed a contingency plan. And that fast. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry - I have a plan. If you're still pissed at me after the epilogue later on, then we can talk.


End file.
